


Planned

by AnotherWriterWhoWrites



Series: 2019 365 Days of Writing [32]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Demon Jessica Moore, F/M, Minor Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Stanford Era, Stanford Student Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 21:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17926337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherWriterWhoWrites/pseuds/AnotherWriterWhoWrites
Summary: She wasn't supposed to fall in love with Sam Winchester.





	Planned

Her orders from Azazel had been clear. Get close to the boy king, gain his trust, start a relationship if necessary, and then when it was time create the push needed to put him back into the hunting life. 

The first few parts had been the easy parts. All it took was a few words from other students, a smile at him across the room, and once there was a demon in the human Brady it made it all that much easier. 

Despite being the son of a hunter Sam either didn’t see or ignored the small signs that were there to hint that she was a demon. She didn’t think she was good enough to hide it all completely so he must’ve been an incompetent hunter. 

Or maybe he was just so desperate for a normal life away from the supernatural that he was willing to ignore every sign that opposed it for as long as he could. 

Regardless, it was easy to slide her way into his life. She maintained the image of a perfect daughter, student, and girlfriend. She volunteered, no matter how much it made her gag to do so, and she studied and she flirted with Sam as much as she could without garnering any suspicion. 

But despite herself, despite the orders ringing in her ears, and the hint of yellow that would sometimes tint Sams eyes, she found herself...falling. She smiled back at him, enjoying the dimples and the shy smile he gave her. She would miss his warmth in the bed when he would pull all nighters in the library study room. 

She even tried to play the part of the good girlfriend, she baked and supported him, and they stressed over finals together and went on small dates and hiking and she enjoyed it even more. She wanted to hold his hand and wanted to hold him, a small part of her wanted to protect him, even if it meant protecting him from her and her kind. 

Her heart, or whatever it was inside of her, twisted when Dean Winchester came in the middle of the night to steal him away on a hunt. She could tell that Sam didn’t really want to go, his distaste was quite clear, but he followed after his brother and left her. 

When Brady came to her two nights after Dean had taken Sam from her to tell her that it was time she nodded and played her part right. 

She waited until Brady told her that Sam had reached the city limits and baked some cookies, eating one to try to sweeten the feeling inside of her. She kept herself pinned to the ceiling and watching the horror and the pain in Sams face as her body burned. 

Once Dean had come back and pulled Sam out of the fire she reappeared outside as well, watching the apartment burn. She also watched Sam cling to his brother and even from her distance she could hear him crying. 

She watched as the two got into the black car and drove off, gravel being thrown to the side as they left. 

Once Azazels plan was fulfilled and Sam took the throne and crown of hell she would come to him, he’d understand at that point and maybe she could still remain by his side once again.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural. 
> 
> 56/365
> 
> I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.


End file.
